cakerpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Azu
Azu are an amphibious race that have a small space faring civilisation. They are native the planet Azushin and have a short but fairly rich history. They belong to the Azu civilisation and are one of the founders of the Interstellar Coalition. Azu Physiology Azu are generally similar in size to humans. They are bipedal humanoids with amphibious features. Like most humanoids, they have pairs of eyes, ears, arms and legs. Their skin is pale with either a tint of pink, blue or green and is typically slightly oily. Depending on this colour, the lavish spots and streaks that surround their eyes are different colours as well. A blue Azu will have pink markings while a green or pink Azu will have blue markings. Their eyes are characterised by black pupils and and a dark coloured iris that follows the colouring of their markings. Their ears are smooth. Azu also have a slit that extends from the tip of their nose to the bridge that then extends in a T shape to the sides of the nose. This is is the Azu gill system. The nose itself does not extend progressively from the face like humans in a pyramid shape, but is instead a flat protrusion that extends from the brow. Their nostrils are also fairly thin. Finally, Azu have unremarkable mouths. Azu are competent swimmers capable of swimming as fast they can run. Their hearing is also better than a typical humans which allows them to hear much higher and lower frequencies as well as innately see in the dark by the use of reverberations. Their eye sight, however, is relatively poor, which is why Azu have brightly lit displays and buildings. They are not colour blind, but generally have fairly short sighted vision. Azu have a system of cavities around their body that support their bone structure. Azu are flexible because of this and can withstand deep water pressure with ease. However, the problem with this structure is that their weight tolerance is somewhat lower and so they are typically not as strong as humans. Azu Reproduction Azu have a single gender. They are capable of cross species mating and reproduction. Typically they appear with feminine (by human comparison) builds but posses not organs specifically reproducing; the mammary glands are for rearing. Instead, Azu mate by a process similar to osmosis. Azu secrete an osmotic oil across their skin during intercourse that results in the passage of DNA into the Azu. This secretion is not reactionary and can be controlled at will by the Azu. In the case of two Azu mating together, the exchange is bilateral, which is why two Azu are always born from such an intercourse. With another species, there is only one child and the child typically is a perfect example of the feminine version of that species; no Azu traits are carried across. The Azu will always be the pregnant party, regardless of the gender of the other party. Azu Culture Commonly, the Azu-jin, as the people are known, are also deeply respectful of the advances of those before and around them. Azu dress is also fairly significant. Both male and female wear a simplified kimono on most occasions, regardless of species. Azu culture largely consists of two factors - the traditional Azu teachings and society such as the Takei and language and the immigrant ideals of liberalism, democracy and general easy living. The concepts of lineage, the Takei, traditional dress and gestures are prevalent, the nation also is known for its fostering of young people and their habits. Azu night life is renowned with many dance clubs, responsible but lavish drinking and generally unrestrained life. Scholars across the world consider this to be a release from the Azu tradition; not destructively, but simply a consequence. Azu culture is not oppressive but it is often considered more historical and guiding, unlike the traditions of the Human Imperium which have been stagnating the nation for centuries. Azu Language Azu language has similar structures and vocabulary to Japanese (realworld). To this end, Azuma culture is extremely symbolic. Small gestures, combined with particular grammatical choices, can imply very different connotations to the phrase, unlike other languages that rely on connotations of specific words. Members of the government, for example, would receive very different address through grammar to that of a close friend, but the semantics may be exactly the same. Azu Space Azu space is generally quite small, being limited to a single cluster. Like other member species, it does however have free access through Interstellar Coalition space. *Azushin (homeworld and Azumium source) *Azumae (a garden world responsible for starship production and research) *Azuma (a small colony nation based on one of the largest continents) Architecture Azu architecture is similar to that of traditional Japan (realworld) and that of Akupara Island. However, the lack of forests where they often live has forced the Azu to make use of their greatest natural resource; Azu Steel. This material is good for building structures in the cliff faces and caves of the mountains as well as many other things. The style largely consists of pagoda style roofing (or roofing designed to look like it) with often with metallic beams rather than walls. Azu culture prescribes various horticultural techniques and therefore sparse gardens are also common. Since many civilian structures are actually located within the mountains, it is common for the blue tinted lights of Azu to dazzle visitors. The general location for their buildings is generally placed within cave networks and coastal formations, since access to water is generally required. The Azu homeworld of Azushin's limited land mass induced this trend and it as continued ever since. The structures found within the caverns of their colonies and homeworld often are lined with neon signs and giant Azu words. The transportation lanes, which are orderly yet sprawling, are wide with little traffic. Technology A key component of all Azu technology is Azu Steel. The metal's creation methods are a closely guarded secret due to its massive energy generation and is a strong yet malleable metal that requires little refining. It is highly reflective and difficult to scratch, with a slight blue tint. Azu technology is very advanced. Unlike the Human Imperium or the Akupara, Azu technology revolves around the utilization of energy and efficiency, particularly via the energy generation of Azu cells. Many Azu devices are small yet more powerful than their counterparts. They draw electrical power from geothermal energy within the Great Peaks in combination with Azu cells and have an extremely efficient water purification system. Their manipulation of energy allows advanced instruments to detect all kinds of scientific phenomenon that most other nations ignore. Transportation Azu transportation is also extremely advanced. Using a form of anti-gravity, their vehicles are easily capable of either hovering or flying, depending on the application. They prefer such vehicles to wheels or tracks but do not shy away from the applications to a navy. They maintain a small trading ports on each world that serves as docks for all such anti-gravity vehicles as well as space craft. A citizen of an Azu world typically owns their own flying vehicle, often a four seated saloon. Others include motorcycles and trucks, all utilizing compact Azu cells for anti-gravity generation. Less common are the space worthy vehicles that the middle to upper classes own. These space vehicles are typically freighters for carrying cargo, at maximum fifty passengers or personal liners. Most vehicles of this variety are constructed in Azu using their automated construction yards. Larger spacecraft are constructed in dry docks located in orbit of the planet, typically Azushin itself. These spacecraft usually consist of two large engines attached and generally integrated into a wedge shaped hull. The ship is powered by an extremely large Azu cell or cells. Smaller spacecraft are owned by businesses and transportation companies while the very largest are owned by the military. Most of these ships all have similar aesthetic features however, due to a standardised construction for faster than light travel. Computing Azu is a digital society by nature. Computing has evolved, due to the conductive nature of some Azumium alloys, that allow for the modelling of distant stars using a consumer computer. The Azu computer differs little in terms of logic from binary computers, but the components are essentially extremely advanced. Azu computers are extremely interconnected. Components are easily transferable and adaptive based on the native technology. Similarly, communication protocols have been streamlined so that all computational devices, from personal communicators to the artificial intelligences on board the military's giant star ships can communicate efficiently and without misinterpretation. This networking has allowed the evolution of virtual components and devices. A personal computer can process create devices such as processors in a virtual domain then utilize it as a physical component. This methodology does reduce capacity in other processing areas of the computer but the process can be done on the fly; virtual memory stores can be created in milliseconds. These virtual components can then be shared by standardised networking protocols, meaning that a personal computer can be used as an interface to create virtual machines on a starship computer, which then can disseminate processing and data to other machines connected to it. To this end, computers can be auto managed based on their current capacity and task on the fly without the user needed to be notified. Robotics Due to the advanced computing of Azu, artificial intelligences are easily created and controlled. These intelligences adapt quickly to the environment of a robotic construction. Practically every robot that is functional has some form of controlled artificial intelligence within it. Robotic structures are often resemblant of humanoids, typically humans rather than the native Azu. Attempts at androids exist and perform well, but robots within Azuma are built for purpose; there are many physical labour and technical robots rather than one off wonders. Robots are typically variant based on the company that has constructed them but all share the same basic principles. Weaponry Azu weapons are almost exclusively energy based. The same technology that is used in a personal laser pistol is used on the dreadnought class spaceships. An energy pulse is generated within the firing chamber, starting with a positive polarity. The energy is then manipulated to a negative polarity when the trigger is pulled, resulting in a bolt of energy being ejected from the weapon. The timing between the change in polarity affects the rate of fire for the weapon; rapid fire weapons tend to have short timings whereas large weapon banks on tanks and spaceships can have long timings to compensate for distance and dissipation resulting in beams. These energy bolts are high powered and can have varying potency depending on the weapon. Some weapons are designed as polarizing weapons to disrupt electronic devices, others as disruptive bolts that create explosions at an atomic level. The design of these weapons means they can be easily modified; most weapons can vary between these effects using a frequency modulator and their timings can be adjusted as well to compensate for battleground conditions. Finally, because all these weapons are based on Azu cells, a soldier can easily interface with the core of a spaceship to power his gun and the same timings and frequency will be present. Military The Azu do not maintain a typical military force like other nations. While most aspects of Azu culture are progressive, the nation maintains a feudal based system for all Takei, or protectors. It also maintains a larger space navy. Both the Takei and Navy interact and it is common for a Takei to call in Navy support. Azushin's general military power is extremely refined. They focus on energy weapons of varying scales and fit them to a variety of vehicles and personnel. However, Azu knows its weaponry is too advanced for other nations to acquire and thus keeps its weapons in a very restricted state. The Takei Great Takei act as lords that lower Takei serve. Each Great Takei is given a segment of Azu's interests to watch over and in this sense the organisation is more of a police force than a military. Takei are not typical soldiers either. While always equipped with typical Azu energy weapons, they are instructed in various melee energy weapons, including the laser katana. Takei also generally forgo armour unless in heavier engagements, tending towards more flexible attire and grace, though exceptions exist. Though well protected, Takei are taught to rely on their skills and abilities first and their equipment second. Within Azu space, the Takei are considered protectors or guardians of the nation. However, they are by no means an army by themselves and so interact with the Azu Navy. Great Takei are generally considered either a Marshall or Admiral in terms of the command chain, while Takei under them are considered Captains. However, it is not typical for a Takei to be involved in a military conflict unless the defence of Azu is at stake; Takei are a largely domestic force. Azu Navy Azu maintains a modest space force capable of atmospheric operation. This space force consists of various ship classes manufactured by government endorsed companies. Nothing is outsourced (like all Azu goods and products) so there is a great deal of cohesion in the fleet. An Azu citizen can join the Navy at age 20 (or species equivalent) and generally start as Cadets. Azuma Navy Ranks *Cadet - Rank assigned to all students and field students of the Azumae Naval Academy. Cadets do not increase in rank until their training is complete. *Ensign - The rank achieved after a Cadet finishes their training at the Academy. Ensigns typically do not have positions of command except at the Academy or as fighter pilots. *Lieutenant - Most Lieutenants act as wing leaders in fighter groups and operations crew chiefs on board larger vessels. Some end up as bridge crew depending on their aptitude. *Commander - Commander is the first rank an officer will take command of a ship, though they usually act as first officers to Captains. Commanders usually make up bridge crew on larger vessels. *Captain - A Captain generally has their own command. Captains rarely act as anything but command staff. *Commodore - A Commodore is also considered a fleet leader in engagements. They are given command of the largest ships in the fleet. They can also act as low level tacticians. *Admiral - Admirals are often strategists. It is uncommon, except in large engagements, for an Admiral to appear on the field. They typically do not have their own command but do have the power to direct the command of a ship. *Marshall - A Marshall is generally an advisor to the Azuma government. In very rare cases, they are strategists, but in most cases they are a ceremonial rank. Their duties differ little from Admirals. Ship Classes Aside from Fighters, most classes of ship act on their own and co-ordinate tactically. All classes are armed with Azumesh shielding, a technology applied to personal and vehicle combat as well. Fighters Fighters fall into three smaller niches of ship; interceptors, bombers and transports. Interceptors, being the DynaDrive I4, are used for fighter to fighter engagements, shooting down bombers and as distraction for enemy turrets. Bombers, being the DynaDrive B5, are used for attack runs on larger ships and destroying ground installations. Finally, the transports, being the Starflight Tech AC52, are used as drop ships and sometimes as gunships. A fighter squadron typically consists of ten one man fighters, ten two man bombers or five two pilot transports minus cargo. This can sometimes be variable, such as a half ratio of bombers and fighters, though typically the structure remains the same. Corvettes Corvettes are small ships generally used for anti-fighter roles due to their faster firing cannons and manoeuvrability. They generally have weaker hulls however and so are not up to the bombardment of larger ships. The Sen Industries H-70 is the mainstay of the Azu Corvette fleet. Escorts Escorts are ship killers. While too large to effectively destroy fighter squadrons, they are effective against Corvettes, Cruisers and Battleships due to their high level forward fire power. Escorts are more durable than smaller Corvettes and typically have larger crews but run without advanced medical or scientific bays. The Azu Escort is the Steller Incorporate Dragon-7. Cruisers Cruisers are the main bulk of the Azu fleet. Built largely for deep space missions and patrol, Cruisers are also very viable due to their large mass, crews and longevity. The main two cruisers within the Azu Navy are the Sen Industries H-90 and the DynaDrive CR17. Battleships Battleships are fewer in number than Cruisers but make up for it with a greater number of weapons. Battleships are typically retrofitted Cruisers, removing crew quarters and science bays in favour of turret and cannon mounts. Dreadnoughts Dreadnoughts are the largest Azu ships. Holding the most crew and toughest hulls, the Dreadnoughts are typically flagships for fleets. The Azuma Dreadnought is the Sen Industries H-1000. Carriers Carriers are smaller in number than Battleships but generally valued more. Retrofitted Cruisers are used in the same manner as Battleships but the quarters and science bays are instead replaced with hangers for fighters. Typically, fighters are capable of their own faster than light travel but lack the cargo space for supplies and medical treatment. This is where Carriers are used the most. Many Carriers are also troop transports to this regard and used typically as mobile barracks and hospitals. Category:Sentients